La venganza de Mai
by Yami no ojo
Summary: agua, tierra, fuego, aire... han pasado los años en la nación del fuego desde la boda real, todo ha ido tranquilo, los niños juegan, la gente es feliz, los hijos de nuestros héroes han crecido, pero ahora les tocara a ellos continuar velando por la paz que una vez sus padres fundaron... ...continuación de enseñándote a querer
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡ya Regrese !  
se que este no es un capitulo si no que es mas un "nota de la Autora"  
es de como aburrí que ESCRIBIR en el de Todos los Comienzo los Episodios de el descargo de responsabilidad dichoso disclaimer así que decidí hacerlo solo en el Comienzo de la serie  
así que..."Avatar No Pertenece mí es Propiedad Michael Dante Bryan Konietzko, producida  
por Nickelodeon Estudios, lo Único que me pertenece es esta historia Con Los Nuevos Personajes  
y la trama en la que esta Desarrollada ... "  
sin nada mas que decir les dejo esto...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: un nuevo amigo**

* * *

Pasado habían 19 años en la nación del Fuego, años llenos de paz, llenos de felicidad y Armonía,

todo había estado normal durante esos años, Zuko y Mizuki han tenido un matrimonio feliz

y los principies crecieron sanos y con un espíritu fuerte y libre de como el de sus padres...

- padre voy a salir un rato...

- ¿a donde vas Ryu?-pregunto el señor del fuego

- voy a casa del tío Aang, voy a ir a ver a Akira y Sora...

- bien, cuídate y por favor entrégales saludos de parte mi parte...

- claro...

Ryu durante ese tiempo había Crecido mucho y se había vuelto un joven muy fuerte,

ahora tenia el mismo corte de cabello que tenia su padre en su juventud, con su piel blanca y sus ojos color ámbar

y al igual que el era maestro fuego, en otras palabras era el vivo retrato de su padre

solo que sin la cicatriz de su ojo, todos ellos, tanto los hijos de Zuko y Mizuki tanto los de Aang y Katara

sabían que no eran primos de verdad pero debido al afecto que existía

entre Mizuki y Aang preferían llamar a Aang y Katara " tíos" al Igual que a Zuko y Mizuki.

Una vez Ryu llego a la casa del Avatar fue invitado a pasar y atendido por Katara...

- hola Ryu ¿como estas ?

- bien ¿y usted?

- oh yo estoy bien ¿y tus Padres como están?

- ah bueno esta mi madre esta en el palacio atendiendo algunos deberes y mi padre le manda saludos

- oh gracias les das saludos de mi parte...

- claro ... ah ... disculpe...¿Donde esta Sora? y Akira también claro...-risa nerviosa

- mmm... -mirada divertida-están en el jardín...

- gracias...-se levanta para ir en esa dirección

- ah...y Ryu -lo detiene-ten cuidado con que Aang se entere...

- ah ah ah ah... sí... aja ... yo ... con permiso...-se alejo como si su vida dependiera de

ello mientras tenia una gota en la cabeza...

en otra en parte...

- ¡vamos Natsuki tienes que aprender a luchar-la jalaba del brazo

- no Hikari prefiero ir a caminar al parque...

- bah como quieras, yo me iré a entrenar...-se marcho

Una Vez que Hikari se fue, Natsuki salio y se dirigió a la aldea de la Nación iba camino al parque,

ese lugar le encantaba, llego allí y se sentó en la grama, amaba aquello, le encantaba sentir la brisa fresca

rozar su piel, escuchar las aves cantar, el sonido del agua del rió mientras fluía por su cause,

ella era como su madre, tranquila y llena de paz, con su tez morena, su hermoso cabello

negro el cual solía llevar suelto y adornado solamente con tiara que tenia en una piedra con forma de luna azul

y a excepción de sus ojos que eran ambarinos e igual que Mizuki esta también era maestra agua.

De repente sintió algo extraño en el ambiente ... ¡fuego! El Lugar es estaba incendiando y

ella estaba atrapada ¿como se había producido ese incendio? eso era lo de menos en ese momento

quiso buscar el rió con la vista para utilizar el agua control pero no podía, había mucho humo

y visión se estaba nublando, cuando entonces sintió que era levantada por un par de brazos

que la acogían de las llamaradas de fuego, una vez que ya estuvo segura y pudo abrir los ojos

se vio cargada de los brazos de un joven que al parecer era de la nación del fuego,

piel blanca, ojos color ámbar, cabello negro y cabe decir que era muy bien parecido...

- ¿estas bien?-pregunto

- ah si... ¿tu?

- oh discúlpame mi nombre es Hizashii...

- oh mucho gusto yo soy...

- Natsuki...-completo el-todo el reino sabe quien eres princesa...-dijo y sonrió de lado haciendo que la

joven chica se ruborizara

- gr-gra-gracias... gracias por haberme salvado...

- tranquila fue un placer y un honor haberte podido ayudar...

ella sonríe, entonces llegan otras personas corriendo al lugar...

- ¡Natsuki! ¡Natsuki!-eran Akira, Ryu, Hikari, Sora y Umi

- ¡Natsuki! ¿estas bien? vimos el fuego y nos preocupamos, Hikari nos dijo que

estabas aquí y... ¿quien es el?-dijo Ryu, esta aun seguía cargada por Hizashii

- ¿oh? ah pues el es Hizashii, el es quien me rescato del incendio...

- mucho gusto... gracias por haber salvado a Natsuki pero... ¿podrías

soltar a mi hermana?-Ryu lo veía con una cara de acecino que daba miedo

- ah claro mis disculpas...

- bueno, bueno ya, mejor vamos al palacio ¿si? recuerden que hoy es el baile y nuestro abuelo quiere que lo

ayudemos a preparar los arreglos...-dijo Umi

si esa es otra de las cosas que habían pasado durante ese tiempo, Ozai el antiguo señor del fuego

había salido de prisión, vamos a resumirlo en que la presencia de sus nietos le enterneció su

muy, muy, muy, muy, pero MUY profundo corazón...

- si es cierto...-dijo Natsuki-ah Hizashii ¿tu quieres venir con nosotros?

- ¿en serio?

- si seria bueno, ademas me gustaría que nuestros padres conocieran al joven que salvo a querida

pero atontada hermana...-esta vez la que hablo fue Hikari

- esta bien, sera un gusto acompañarlos...

entonces todos se dirigieron al palacio a prepararse para el baile que se llevaría a cabo esa noche...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**a ver...**

**¿les gusto?**

**¿que les pareció?**

**perdón**** si antes no se entendió nada es que hubo un problema con el word ya que yo uso el de fanfiction**

**y no el de los archivos de la pc... pero bueno**

**ahora vamos a otro asunto...**

**¿que pasara en ese baile?**

**¿quien es ese joven?**

**yo aqui me despido hasta el próximo capitulo...**

**sayonara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo 3 : ¿me permites esta pieza?**

* * *

Habían llegado al palacio en donde los reyes estaban esperando a los jóvenes, al verlos llegar fueron

recibidos calurosamente e inmediatamente después les explicaron lo sucedido en el parque,

Mizuki abrazo angustiada a su hija y Zuko escucho preocupado lo narrado por los jóvenes...

- ¿y quien es el? -pregunto Zuko

- padre el es Hizashii el es quien me rescato del incendio...

- es un gusto conocerlo majestad...-dijo el aludido

- Gracias por Salvar a mi hija ...-DIJO Mizuki

- si fue muy conveniente...-dijo Ryu sarcásticamente mientras le lanzaba otra mirada acecina, ese chico no

le caía bien a pesar de haber rescatado a su hermanita, para el lo mas sagrado que tenia eran sus padres y

sus hermanas y la cosa es que de sus hermanas el siempre tenia la costumbre de proteger -o sobre proteger- a

Natsuki por ser la ultima de los tres ya que a pesar de que Hikari y ella eran gemelas Natsuki era la que

nació de ultima y ademas Hikari era mas independiente y ruda, sin contar el hecho de que a ella no le gustaban

esas "cursilerias" del amor y no le llamaba la atención salir con ningún chico, Natsuki en cambio era todo lo

contrario, tierna, dulce, cariñosa, aunque ella también era independiente, por eso todos los jóvenes

del reino tanto por la parte de la nación del fuego y la tribu agua -estos dos habían sido funcionados- así

como los otros reinos estaban enamorados de las princesas, pero cada vez que alguien quería acercarse

a Natsuki se las tenia que ver con Ryu -o con Zuko-

- si, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco Hizashii...-dijo Natsuki con una amplia y dulce sonrisa

- sabes que no fue nada...-le contesto también sonriente

- ¡ya se! ¿que les parece si como muestra de agradecimiento invitamos a Hizashii a que se quede

en el palacio unos días? -pregunto Ursa

- a mi me agrada la idea...-comento Azula

- oh no quisiera incomodarles...

- Nah, no del todo, créame el nos molestó en absoluto ... que habla-Hikari

Ryu tubo que morderse la lengua para no decir alguna estupidez, sabia que ese chico tramaba algo

pero no sabia que y lo iba a averiguar, si realmente le caía mal y mas con el hecho de haberlo hallado

cargando a su hermanita pequeña de esa forma tan "romántica", iba a descubrir que traía entre manos

pero hasta entonces iba a tener que quedarse callado por mas que lo detestase...

.

llego la noche y ya todos loa arreglos para el baile estaban echos y los invitados estaban llegando,

abajo estaban Zuko, Mizuki, Aang, Katara, Shun, Azula, Miroku, Toph, Sokka, Suki y los hijos de todos estos,

solo faltaban por bajar las princesas...

- Hikawa ¿has visto a Sora? -pregunto Ryu a su primo

- ah no... ¿ya le preguntaste a Aang?

- ¡ah! -risa nerviosa- ¿estas loco? si claro...

- ¿y que tienes que le preguntes si eres su amigo? ¿o no sera que...? -es interrumpido

- ¡cállate! -le tapa la boca- eh creo que mejor hablamos luego creo que ya la vi -se va corriendo- ¡Sora!...

- este esta mas loco que Heiwa...

Heiwa era el hijo único de Sokka y Suki, era un buen espadachín como su padre

por otro lado del salón estaban Niwa y Kino los hijos de Miroku y Toph, Niwa era una chica de 17 años,

de cabello negro agarrado en una cola de caballo alta, ojos verdes, piel blanca y ropa del mismo color de los ojos,

usualmente vestía un traje de entrenamiento pero en esta ocasión tenia puesto un traje de estilo kimono

y Kino su hermano menor tenia 15 años, piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello café,

estos estaban hablando sobre quien sabe que...

por otro lado estaban Heiwa y Umi, esta le estaba contando lo que había pasado en la tarde quedando

el muchacho sumamente impactado...

en otro lado del salón Akira le estaba contando a Hizashii como eran las princesas y en especial que tuviera

cuidado de hacer enojar a Hikari por que cuando se trataba de golear ella daba unos golpes que te

mandaban a volar hasta las estrellas...

- Zuko ...

- ¿Ah? Aang ¿si dime?

- oye ¿entonces ese chico fue el que salvo a la pequeña de Natsuki?

- si así es aunque...

- Sí ¿?

- todavía hay algo que no me explico...

- dime amigo ¿que es?

- pues es que aun no logro explicarme ¿como es que se produjo ese incendio?

- si la verdad esa es una buena pregunta la verdad yo tampoco me lo explico...

arriba en las habitaciones...

- Hikari ¿me ayudas con el cabello?

- ¿uh? bien acércate? -esta empezó a ayudar a su hermana a peinarse

- Lista de ...

- gracias... Hikari te ves muy bien con ese vestido

- si y lo odio ¡odio los vestidos!

- si, si, si... y también odias las faldas y el maquillaje y... -es interrumpida

- si ya entendí ya te sabes la lista... vamos debemos bajar

las princesas bajaron, estaban llegando al final de las escaleras cuando todas las miradas se posaron

en ellas, la música empezó a sonar y todos tomaron a sus parejas, Hizashii se acerco a Natsuki y la saco a

bailar y un chico iba a sacar a Hikari pero esta le lanzo una mirada acecina que hizo que este se petrificara

ya que según ella "ya era suficiente con tener que usar vestido, que nadie, ni siquiera su padre la iba a obligar

a bailar un vals con nadie" y estaba claro que Zuko no quería que sus hijas crecieran, a lo lejos Ryu estaba

bailando con Sora después de haber recorrido casi todo el salón de baile y esquivado a Aang,

cuando se percato de que Hizashii y Natsuki estaban bailando este puso de nuevo su mirada acecina,

mientras que Hizashii y Natsuki empezaban a bailar los ojos ambarinos de la chica brillaban con calidez,

iban al paso del 1, 2, 3... mientras la música sonaba

- disculpe mi osadía princesa pero tengo que decirle que se ve hermosa con ese vestido...

ella sonríe y se sonroja

- gracias, ah ¿sabes? si por mi puedes llamarme de "tu" por mi no hay ningún problema...

- bien entonces si tu me lo pides así sera...

ella se ríe, así pasaron toda la noche hasta el amanecer bailando mientras reían en un sin fin de vals...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**por favor ¡perdoooooooon! siento si me tarde en actualizar pero estoy pasando por**

**unos exámenes de un cursado que estoy haciendo y bueno...**

**por eso me esforcé en hacer este capitulo un poco mas largo para ****comenzar**

**bien una vez aclarado aquí me despido**

**sayonara ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**capitulo 4: familia**

* * *

Un joven iba caminando por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación, en el

trayecto se encuentra con una joven chica...

- El hermano pensé que no vendrías tan pronto ¿que haces aquí?...

- Youma ¿que haces despierta a esta hora?

- tuve una pesadilla y salí a tomas aire...**  
**

- ya veo... ¿otra vez soñaste con papa?

- Sí ... pero no contestaste a mi pregunta...

- solo vine a recoger algunas cosas, voy a quedarme en el palacio durante algún tiempo

- ya veo...

- hermanita ¿por que te pones así?

- sabes que no me gusta esa estúpida idea de la venganza de mama

- pequeña...

- nosotros no tenemos por que participar en esto, ademas ya han pasado muchos años...

- Ah ...-suspiro

aparece una persona detrás de ellos...

- valla Hizashii estoy orgullosa de ti, he visto que te has ganado la confianza de la mocosa bastante rápido...

- así es madre...

- Youma ¿que haces aquí? sabes que deberías estar en tu habitación

- perdonala madre fue mi culpa, lo que pasa es que ella salio a recibirme...-mintió

- bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir...-se marcho

- no debiste haber mentido por mi, sabes que puedes meterte en problemas...

- cálmate pequeña, en lo que acabe esta venganza todo estará bien

- sabes que no es así

- escucha Youma, esa gente tiene que pagar por todo el daño que le hicieron a nuestra madre...-se marcha

- si y de eso es de lo que tengo miedo...

.

pasados unas 4 semanas desde la nueva estancia de Hizashii en el palacio las cosas iban

marchando como si nada, Ryu seguía actuando como psicópata al lado de Hizashii

y a su vez este pasaba mucho tiempo al lado de Natsuki...

una tarde Hikari fue a su entrenamiento rutinario, al llegar a la sala de entrenamiento grande fue

su sorpresa al encontrarse a alguien allí

- ah hola, disculpa pero por si no lo sabias esta sala esta reservada

- ¿oh? oh valla su majestad discúlpeme

- no me lame "majestad" soy solo una princesa "su majestad" son mis padres

- bien entonces ¿como debo llamarle?

- mmm... -lo ve con desconfianza- llámame por mi nombre, Hikari... ¿cual es el tuyo? -dijo a la vez que se

ponía unos guantes

- yo soy Hotaru, un gusto ¿entrenamos?

- mmmm... -dudo- de acuerdo

empezaron a pelear, ambos eran muy fuertes, lucharon durante horas hasta que se hizo de noche,

pero al final Hikari fue quien gano, acordaron ir verse para entrenar al día siguiente y entonces cada uno

se fue a sus respectivos hogares...

- ya llegue... -anuncio la princesa de fuego

- Hola Hikari

- hola Hikawa hey ¿como han estado las cosas mientras estaba afuera?

- bueno supongo que normal, ya sabes Akira buscando a Sora y comportándose como psicópata hacia

Hizashii y este se la ha pasado todo el día con Natsuki en el campo

- Ah ¿en que ira a parar todo esto?

- Ni idea

se escuchan voces acercandoce

- jajaja... eso fue muy divertido ¿viste su cara?

- jajaja... creo que no me había divertido tanto en mi vida

- eso valió oro

- jajajaja...

- deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido...

- si

- vaya, vaya, vaya... miren a quien tenemos aquí, si son la parejita de tórtolos ¡jajajaja! -dijo Hikari

- si la verdad tengo que admitir que tu hermana es una maravilla de persona -hablo Hizashii y Natsuki se sonrojo

- oigan y me imagino que mi tío no se ha dado cuenta eh

- ¿ah? pues...

- mmm... ya veo entonces creo que es mejor que tengan cuidado por que si no entre mi tío y Ryu se va a armar una

carnicería y déjame decirte amigo que seras hombre muerto...

- ya Hikawa deja de espantarlos por que no mejor vamos a comer algo por que no se ustedes pero yo estoy

que me muero de hambre... -dijo Hikari

- pues no me extrañaría, un día de estoy tanto entrenamiento te matara -menciono Natsuki

- jajaja... -risa sarcástica- que risa me da

y entre conversaciones se fueron al comedor en donde la cena ya estaba cérvida

* * *

**Continuara...**

**¿que tal?**

**¿les gusto el capitulo?**

**ahora ya esta totalmente clara los verdaderos motivos por los que Hizashii esta ****allí**

**y se confirmaron algunas sospechas pero parece que en el fondo si tiene un ****corazón**

**¿que opinan?**

**dejen sus reviews ya saben que me encantan**

**hasta aquí me despido...**

**sayonara...**


	5. Chapter 5 en aprietos y un rescate

**capitulo dedicado a Youma**

**capitulo 4: en aprietos y un rescate**

* * *

Una chica estaba sentada en su cama, después de la visita de su hermano había estado pensando mucho

en el asunto, realmente estaba preocupada por el, no quería que el formara parte de aquello, todo eso era un

engaño por parte de su madre, ella lo sabia, lo había descubierto desde el momento de la muerte de su padre,

después de todo, ella vio como su madre lo había asesinado...

**_Flash Back_**

hace 10 años...

una pequeña de 5 años había bajado a la sala de su casa, era una noche de tormenta y había tenido una

terrible pesadilla así que fue a buscar un vaso de agua cuando de repente escucho un ruido por lo que se escondió

entre las escaleras, todo estaba en penumbras y los únicos rayos de luz que habían eran los de los relámpagos

que iluminaban la tétrica escena...

se escucho otro ruido seguido de un grito de dolor, al momento vio la figura de un hombre desplomarse en

el suelo ¡era su padre! estaba herido y tenia mucha sangre, detrás de el apareció Mai con una daga en la mano,

la pobre niña estaba aterrorizada quería ayudar a su padre pero se encontraba paralizada del miedo,

por un momento creyó que su madre la había visto pero luego se dio cuenta que no fue así, rápidamente la

mujer le dio otra puñalada a su esposo siendo esta la fatal, después de esto la mujer salio fuera de la casa por

unos instantes, en ese momento Youma aprovecho y corrió escaleras arriba y se escondió en el cuarto de su

hermano donde este se despertó y la cogió en sus brazos y sin siquiera preguntarle lo que había pasado

comenzó a arrullarla y mecerla hasta dormirle, ahora solo lo tenia a el...

a la mañana siguiente la niña despertó en os brazos de su hermano y pensó que todo aquello solo había

sido una terrible pesadilla, al bajar los pequeños con lo que se encontraron los perturbo,

Mai estaba llorando sobre el cadáver de su esposo y había sangre por doquier, los muebles estaban

hechos trizas y algunos hasta cenizas, allí fue donde ella se

dio cuenta de que aquello si había pasado, su madre en seguida les contó que los reyes habían enviado

una pequeño grupo de soldados a asesinarlos y que su padre había muerto protegiéndolos, Hizashii le creyó

lo dicho a su madre, ella no, ahora lo único que le quedaba era el...

**_Fin Flash Back_**

aun tena pesadillas con eso, su hermano era el único que sabia que tenia pesadillas con su padre,

aquello le causaba dolor, ahora estaba en la aldea comprando algunas cosas para la cena...

aparte se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes, estos la estaban viendo fijamente desde que llego, ella ya se había

dado cuenta de ello por lo que empezó a inquietarse así que decidió irse, pero de

repente sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo...

- hola muñeca...

- ¿no te gustaría ir a dar un paseo con nosotros? -dijo otro

- no gracias -trato de arrancarles el brazo pero no pudo

- oh vamos muñeca no vamos a jugar rudo...

- suéltenme o gritare...

estos rieron

- déjenme en paz gorilas...

- ah vamos tienes que divertirte

alguien habla detrás de ellos...

- ¿que no la escucharon? suelten a la señorita...

estos se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a darle una golpisa pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando...

- su-su-su alteza Hikawa

- déjenla ir ahora

- si por supuesto, nosotros solo estábamos hablando ¿verdad chicos?

- si

- si

- bien ahora lárguense

estos se fueron como si su vida dependiese de ello

- ¿estas bien?

- si gracias por ayudarme

- no fue nada, mi nombre es Hikawa

- el mio es Youma -sonríe

- ¿quieres ir a comer un helado?

- si gracias

estos se dirigieron al centro de helados, al llegar lo menos esperado para la chica fue encontrarse a su

hermano allí

- jajaja...

- creo que lo menos que me había esperado era que nuestro helado favorito también fuera el de chocolate

- si -respondió Natsuki

- hola chicos -dijo Hikawa

- hola primo

- hola Hika... ¿Youma? ¿que haces aquí? -este se había quedado con la boca abierta

- ¿se conocen? -pregunto el chico

- pues...

- es que ella es mi hermana menor...

* * *

** Continuara...**

**¿y ahora que pasara?**

**¿como ira marchando todo este enredo?**

**¿que les pareció el pasado tan trágico de la familia de Hizashii y Youma?**

**ya saben, quiero sus reviews...**

**sayonara...**


	6. Chapter 6 enredos

**capitulo 6: enredos**

* * *

- eh... mucho gusto, mi nombre es Youma...

- oh es un gusto Youma, yo soy Natsuki...

- si mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti...

- ¿en serio?

- aja...

- bueno Youma ¿por que no vamos por nuestros helados?

- si vamos...

una vez que estos se fueron Natsuki dijo:

- tu hermana es encantadora...

- ¿ah? ¿que? -este se encontraba distraído- ah si mi hermanita es un angelito

- si la verdad es que da esa impresión, en sus ojos se ve ese toque de ternura e ingenuidad que

no se halla en todas las personas...

- ¿ah? pues si, la verdad es que si es así... pero ¿como sabes eso?

tengo la capacidad de ver la verdadera personalidad de las personas a través de sus ojos y así

también se cuando me mienten... (esa parte del personaje la saque de mi ya que yo tengo esa habilidad aparte

de unas cuantas otras así que me gusto la idea de ponerle un poco de mi)

- ¿en serio?

- si

este trago saliva

- hola ya regresamos... -dijo Hikawa

.

por otra parte se encontraba Ryu, había ido a varios lugares en donde había escuchado

que el "joven héroe" de su pequeña hermanita pequeña había ido últimamente...

y la verdad es que por el nombre y aspecto de muchos de esos sitios lo único que lograba era que sus

sospechas aumentaran hacia ese chico en vez de aminorarlas, hizo una nota mental de que luego le

mencionaría a su padre que mandara a unos guardias a que dieran algunas rondas por aquellos barrios...

después de mucho caminar al fin llego a un local en el que las paredes estaban corroídas y despintadas,

habían ratas corriendo por doquier y basura tirada por todas partes...

le dio mala espina...

.

- y dime Hikawa ¿ustedes que hacen para divertirse? -dijo Youma

- bien creo que son muchas cosas... vamos a dar paseos, de excursiones, a acampar, de picnic,

jugamos juegos de mesa, vamos a la feria...

- valla son muchas cosas ¿eh? apuesto a que debe ser muy divertido ser de la nobleza...

- no tanto la verdad... -respondió el chico

- ¿no? ¿y por que?

- veras son muchas responsabilidades, claro no tengo tantas como as que tienen mis tíos o mis primos

entre ellos Natsuki, pero aun así es algo apretado y muchas veces me gustaría llevar una vida normal...

- ah -suspiro- creo que de alguna manera se a lo que te refieres, muchas veces yo también quisiera tener

lo que se llama una vida normal...

- ¿ah? pero de que hablas si tu te vez como una chica delo mas normal que hay...

- ojala fuera así... -dijo sonriente

.

en otra parte...

- buenas quisiera una información... -dijo Ryu

- ¿si de que clase?

- yo tengo un amigo -esta palabra se le hizo difícil de decir- que vino en estos días, se llama Hizashii

el me comento que compro aquí unas cosas y como yo también las estaba buscando para hacer unos asuntos

me recomendó con usted, pero no recuerdo el nombre de todo, no se si usted me podría ayudar...

- por supuesto -contesto- vera lo que su amigo compro fue... una lata de ácido, una lata de arsénico,

un racimo de oronja falsa (hongos venenosos, en si realmente mortales), cloruro de sodio,

cloruro de potasio, ah y un galón de nitroglicerina...

- gracias...

.

en otra parte...

- mama, papa ya llegamos...

- hija bienvenida...

- mama mira ella es la hermana de Hizashii

- buenas mi nombre es Youma

- oh linda que bella eres mi nombre es Mizuki

- un gusto...

- me imagino que deben de tener hambre ¿verdad chicos?

- pues si tía la verdad es que un poco...

- vengan a cenar, tu también pequeña ¿no quieres quedarte?

- ah pues... -esta ve a su hermano mayor en busca de aprobación, este le dirige una sonrisa cálida- si gracias

* * *

**Continuara...**

**¿y que tal?**

**¿les gusto?**

**quiero comentarios**

**y muchas gracias a los que están leyendo mi fic**

**voy a actualizar pronto...**

**hasta aquí llega Yami no ojo...**

**sayonara...**


	7. Capitulo 7 ¿nuevos sentimientos?

**capitulo 7: ¿nuevos sentimientos?**

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde que Hizashii estaba residiendo en el palacio de los reyes y realmente estos le

habían tomado un gran cariño...

uno que no había cambiado su postura ante el muchacho era Ryu el cual le tenia aguantadas unas ganas

de ahorcarlo desde hace tiempo, en cuanto a Hizashii el había sentido algo extraño en su interior,

no sabia explicarlo pero una parte de e tenia miedo ante ese nuevo sentimiento, era como si sintiera una

calidez en su pecho, la verdad es que nunca nadie le había tratado como esa gente, claro aparte de su hermanita

y su padre, el amaba mucho a su madre pues por obvios motivos pues era su madre, pero ella nunca ha sido

realmente afectuosa con el y bueno a su hermana no la trata de la mejor manera existente por lo que el en

mas de una ocasión ha tenido que interceder para sacarla de los problemas entre ambas...

.

Natsuki y Hizashii se encontraban dando un paseo por los jardines del palacio, estaban platicando de

diversos temas hasta que al maestro fuego le vino a la mente uno en especifico...

- y Natsuki...

- ¿si dime Hizashii?

- hace un tiempo leí algo sobre una mujer... una tal Mai ¿tu que sabes acerca de ella?

- ¿oh? pues la verdad no mucho, lo poco que se es que ella fue una novia de mi padre antes de mi madre

y que cuando esta llego pues surgieron muchos problemas, pero mis padres no nos han querido contar

mucho ni a mis hermanos ni a mi ya que según ellos no quieren que nosotros estemos involucrados

en eso porque nosotros somos lo mas valioso para ellos y pues... que realmente sienten que nosotros no tenemos

porque estar involucrados allí... pero ¿por que lo preguntas?

- ah no por nada en especial ***¿mi madre fue la novia del rey? ¿entonces porque este mando a los guardias**

**a matarnos? o no sera que... ¡no! ¡imposible! tengo que investigar mas...*** oye Natsuki ¿no quieres ir

a comer algo?

- claro... -dijo esta sonriente

- ***¿que es esta calidez que siento en mi pecho cuando estoy a su lado?...***

.

En la sala de entrenamiento...

- vaya Hikari de verdad que eres fuerte...

- igual tu Hotaru...

- oye ¿que tal y vamos a comer un poco de ramen?

- por supuesto, yo pediré uno con mucho picante...

- jajaja... dudo que puedas comer mas picante que yo...

- si claro estas soñando por que en este reino yo soy la persona que soporta mas el calor del fuego y el picante...

- si claro ya quiero verlo...

- oye y por cierto la otra vez me dijiste que conoces a mi hermano ¿no?

- pues si así es, nosotros hemos entrenado y de hecho estudiamos juntos desde pequeños

- ya veo, veras siento que a el le pasa algo extraño

- ¿aparte de lo enamorado que esta de la señorita Sora?

- no es eso es otra cosa, pero no he logrado sacarle nada...

- ah ya y quisieras que yo viera si puedo averiguar algo ¿no?

-exacto

- te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda por averiguar lo que le sucede...

- gracias Hotaru...

- ***sabes que por ti haría lo que fuese...* **- pensó

.

En el palacio...

- mi ojitos de plata...

- oh jajaja... hacia tiempo que no me llamabas así...

- si lo se ¿te molesta que lo haga?

- ¿tengo rostro de estar enojada?

- pues no lo se -dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba por detrás

- bueno...-lo besa- yo creo que no lo estoy

- y pensar que ya van a ser 19 años de matrimonio maravilloso

- y 21 de conocernos...-el la besa

- si y tu y mis hijos son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida...-la besa de nuevo

- eh tortolitos...-llego Ozai de repente

- ¡ah! padre...

- ¿interrumpo algo?

- ah -suspiro- ¿que sucede padre?

- solo venia a decirles que los mensajeros especiales acaban de llegar, según ellos tienen una carta muy importante

de parte de los concejales...

ambos reyes se ven a los ojos asombrados por aquellos, desde hace tiempo el consejo no se comunicaba con ellos

y en realidad cuando lo hacían solo era para casos de gran importancia, así como lo fue la coronación de

Mizuki, la expulsión de Mai del reino, la boda de los reyes, la de Shun y Azula y cosas de esa índole...

- ¿para que nos habrán comunicado? -pregunto Mizuki

- no lo se pero si lo hicieron debe ser algo de gran importancia... -respondió Zuko

- si es cierto

- vamos...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**a ver ¿por que creen que sea que los concejales se comunicaron con ellos?**

**¿que sucederá?**

**¿sera que Hizashii se dará cuenta de la verdad?**

**¿que opinan ustedes?**

**ah por cierto ya subí mi fic de Inuyasha al cual titule "el regreso de la perla de shikon" para los que les guste**

**y ya estoy escribiendo el de Romeo y Julieta "Romeo y Julieta una nueva oportunidad" no se dejen engañar**

**va a ser mas interesante de lo que parece...**

**ambos pueden buscarlos en mi perfil allí los encontraran mas fácilmente**

**bueno sin mas que decir lo dejo hasta aquí...**

**¡dejen sus reviews!**

**sayonara...**


	8. Chapter 8 noticias abrumadoras

**capitulo 8 : noticias abrumadoras**

* * *

Los reyes se dirigían con rapidez a la biblioteca donde los estaban esperando sus invitados, al llegar se saludaron

dieron las formalidades correspondientes y procedieron al tema que les interesaba...

- sus majestades el consejo les envía esta carta...-dijo uno de los enviados

- muchas gracias... pero ¿a que se debe? -pregunto Mizuki

-lamentablemente no sabría responder eso su majestad, el consejo no nos dio explicaciones sobre los hechos

solamente nos dijo que teníamos que hacer llegar esta carta cueste lo que cueste a sus

manos ya que es un asunto de vida o muerte... -respondió otro

- Bueno... -Zuko

- disculpen sus majestades pero debemos irnos, el consejo nos dio ordenes explicitas de que apenas les

entregásemos la carta debíamos regresar... -dijo otro

- por supuesto, padre ¿puedes acompañarlos a la salida?...

- por supuesto hijo, caballeros vengan...

Al momento llegan azula y Shun, estos al ver el rostro de los reyes se preocuparon...

- oigan ¿que sucede? -pregunto Azula- ¿Mizuki te sientes bien?

- si estoy bien

- ¿entonces que les pasa? -pregunto Shun

- el consejo nos envió esta carta -dijo Zuko

- ¡¿Qué?!

- pero y ¿que dice? -dijo Azula

- no lo sabemos, aun no la hemos abierto... -dijo Mizuki

- ¿y que esperan para hacerlo? -dijo Shun

- si tienes razón...

**"Estimados Reyes del día y la noche les comunicamos para informarles de un suceso de real**

**magnitud y que precisamos de su conocimiento e incumbencia, el asunto es este**

**se trata de la señora Mai que estando en exilio de las fronteras de la nación siendo su residencia el reino tierra**

**para preservar la seguridad de la dama Mizuki y los príncipes así como también la de el**

**señor Zuko, se nos ha informado de que ha escapado del lugar...**

**lamentablemente no la hemos podido rastrear por lo cual nos hemos visto en la obligación de informarles**

**para que estén al tanto de la situación y pongan las medidas preventivas ya que según lo recordado**

**la ultima vez que la señora Mai estuvo en la nación juro venganza y temo por la seguridad de cada uno de los**

**miembros de la familia real, entre ellos mi hijo, su esposa y mis sobrinos, por favor tangan cuidado**

**se los pido encarecidamente, prometo mantenerlos al tanto de la situación y de todo lo que averigüe...**

** Atte: Tai, líder y consejero de la ****corte"**

Al terminar de leer la carta todos estaban conmocionados, Mizuki había perdido todo

rastro de color en el rostro, cuando Zuko la vio se preocupo y la sentó en un sillón que había en la

biblioteca, unos minutos después llegaron Hizashii, Natsuki, Hotaru, Hikari, Hikawa y Sora, -resulta que los

primeros cuatro cuando fueron a comer llegaron al mismo sitio así que decidieron comer los cuatro juntos y

cuando salieron se encontraron con Hikawa y Sora los cuales como iban también al palacio se les unieron- el cuarto

al ver el rostro de la reina también se preocupo...

- ¡tía! ¿pero que le sucede?

- su majestad ¿se siente bien? ¿que tiene?-dijo Hizashii y esta vez su preocupación si era sincera

- tranquilos estoy bien...

- muchachos, tenemos malas noticias...

- ¿que sucede papa? -dijo Natsuki

- ¿recuerdan que una vez nos preguntaron sobre Mai?

- ¿Qué la FUE tu novia antes de nuestra madre? -Pregunte Este momento Hikari

- Sí lo es ...

- ¿y que es lo que sucede con ella?

- lo que pasa es que ha regresado... y no sabemos en donde pueda estar...

- ***Youma, tengo que ir por ella... * **-pensó Hizashii

- Zuko... -dijo Mizuki ya mas calmada- creo que deberíamos tomar medidas en lo que resolvemos este asunto

- si estoy de acuerdo

- sus majestades por favor discúlpenme pero me tengo que ir...

- Hizashii ¿pero que te sucede?

- lo lamento Natsuki pero debo ir a ver a mi hermanita, regresare pronto te lo prometo... -dijo mientras su

voz se iba haciendo cada vez mas inaudible a medida que se alejaba

* * *

**Continuara...**

**bien otra vez la pregunta de siempre ¿les gusto?**

**¿Qué creen que pasó con Hizashii?**

**¿sera que su corazón esta cambiando?**

**¿Youma le contara todo lo que sabe?**

**¿cuando Mai hará su gran aparición?**

**¡comenten, comenten comenten...!**

**quiero sus reviews saben que me encantan sus opiniones y ademas que depende de ellas**

**es que se ira tomando el rumbo de esta historia**

**bueno sin mas que decir les mando saludo ****saludos y aquí se despide yami no ojo...**

**sayonara ...**


	9. Capitulo9 ¡Youma revela el gran secreto!

**capitulo 9: ¡Youma revela el gran secreto!**

* * *

Hizashii iba corriendo por loa jardines del palacio, hacia tempo que ya tenia sus

sospechas pero lo recién ocurrido en la biblioteca confirmaba sus sospechas,

tenia que ir por su hermana y pronto quien sabe que podría pasar...

hacia mucho que había tenido sus sospechas, estas habían empezado cuando

estaba en una librería de la nación buscando un libro sobre flores para Natsuki ya que por

alguna razón algo en el lo había impulsado a aquello, el caso era que mientras

que buscaba entre los libros encontró un articulo de una especie de periódico

titulado: **"Mai la mujer que trato de acecinar a la reina" **el cual relataba que

hubo una mujer que se llamo Mai y fue novia del señor del fuego pero que tras el rechazo

trato de acecinar al nuevo amor del rey, lastimosamente en el articulo no habían imágenes pero

aquello era demasiada coincidencia para ser verdad, después de leer aquello

compro el libro para Natsuki, días después se había quedado meditando en aquello hasta que

decidió preguntarle a Natzuki sobre ese asunto cosa que hizo ese día y ella le contó

lo poco que sabia, luego estaba el hecho de que cuando llegaron al palacio se encontraron

con esa escena y eso fue lo único que necesito para terminar de confirmar todas sus sospechas

y poderlas encajar, ahora lo único que era tenia que ir por su pequeña hermana, temía por ella,

entre tanto convivir con la familia real se dio cuenta de que ellos no le harían daño a nadie,

no serian capaces y menos la reina, ella tenia un corazón de oro, les había tomado cariño a

todas esas personas sin haberse dado cuenta y ahora los protegería, protegería a esa

familia, protegería a Natzuki, protegería a su hermanita los protegería así tuviese que enfrentarse a su madre...

su madre, le dolía el corazón, ¡era su madre! por mas que fuese malvada era su madre

y le dolía aquello pero tampoco dejaría que le hiciera daño a Youma pues el sabia que

el cariño entre ambas no era algo que predominaba y en mas de una ocasión le tubo

que salvar el pellejo a su pequeña...

en el camino se encontró con Ryu y Akira

- ¡ah chicos ¿han visto a Youma?!

- ah la acabamos de ver por el centro iba hacia el este ¿por que? -le respondió Akira

- ¡muchas gracias! ¡les explicare luego! -dijo mientras se alejaba

- ¿que crees que le sucediera? -pregunto Akira

- tratándose de el ni idea - contesto Ryu, Hizashii no le agradaba pero su pequeña hermana era diferente

y si ella estaba en problemas por mas que el le cayese mal lo ayudaría, después de todo el también sabia lo que

era tener hermanas menores

.

en el palacio...

"toc, toc, toc..."

- Hikari ¿puedo pasar?

- claro entra

Natsuki entro al cuarto de su hermana

- ¿que sucede?

- es que quería hablar contigo

- pues bien dime

- es sobre Hizashii

- ¿que sucede con el?

- es que cuando lo veo a los ojos yo... veo algo extraño

- ¿que? ¿te refieres a que es malo?

- ¿ah? no para nada, al contrario veo amor y un gran cariño hacia la vida pero...

- ¿entonces que sucede? por que no te estoy entendiendo ni pió

- es que cuando lo veo a los ojos también veo un gran dolor en su corazón, veo dudas y sufrimiento...

es como si hubiera un gran secreto que no ha querido

contarme aun... ¿que crees que pueda ser?

- Natsuki... pues realmente no tengo idea de que pueda ser, a lo mejor con el

tiempo el te lo contara ten paciencia y no lo fuerces después de todo recuerda que es un

hombre y ellos pueden ser mas cabeza dura de lo que parecen

- si ojala tengas razón...

.

en otra parte...

Youma había llegado a su "hogar" en donde por mala suerte se hallaba su madre, al percatarse de su presencia

quiso ignorarla pero no funciono...

- hola querida hija...

- hola -contesto secamente

- sabes me he enterado de que has estado saliendo con Hikawa el hijo de Azula ¿no estarás

pensando en traicionarme verdad? -entonces Youma quiso irse de allí pero Mai la detuvo- ¿sabes? yo que tu

tendría mucho cuidado con lo que hago, no querrás que a tu amiguito le suceda algo ¿no es así?

entonces a Youma le dio un brinco el corazón

- escúchame Mai... -dijo roja del enojo

- ¿me llamaste Mai? -contesto esta impactada ya que jamas el la vida ¡nunca! Youma le

había llamado a su madre por su nombre

- si tu le haces daño a algún de mis amigos o a Hizashii a alguien no sabes a quien te enfrentas, tal vez yo no

posea fuego control pero soy mas peligrosa de lo que crees, se mucho sobre ti, ademas recuerda bien

que tu misma me enseñaste a utilizar las cuchillas...

- ja ¿y que podría ser tan peligroso como para que seas una amenaza para mi chiquilla

- para empezar la lista, yo se que tu fuiste la que acecino a nuestro padre y no los reyes,

tu engañaste a mi hermano para que el se ensucie las manos en tu lugar, quisiste

acecinar a la reina por tus celos... ¿quieres que siga?

Mai estaba helada ¿y ahora que haría? no podía dejar que esa chiquilla la descubriera ante

los demás así que sin pensárselo dos veces ataco pero fue detenida en el acto por...

- no te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello a Youma madre...

- ¡ah! Hizashii... -ahora si que estaba tan pálida como un fantasma

- déjala madre, te lo advierto... -voltea la cabeza hacia su hermana- Youma recoge tus cosas nos vamos de aquí...

la cara de su Youma se ilumino

- si en seguida voy... -y se fue prácticamente corriendo

- escucha madre no quiero que te les acerques ni a Youma, ni a Natzuki, ni a sus hermanos, ni a sus padres, sus

amigos, amigas, familia o quienes se te ocurra ¿entiendes?

- pero Hizashii ¿que es lo que se supone que te pasa?

- ¡escucha! no dejare que les hagas daño, esto se acaba aquí y ahora madre así que mejor vete a otra parte y

olvídate de todo esto...

- listo ya tengo todo... -dijo Youma que había regresado ya

- bien ya podemos irnos... -le respondió su hermano

en el camino al palacio había un silencio casi incomodo hasta que Youma decidió romperlo

- Hizashii ¿y ahora que aremos?

- bueno ya estuve pensando en eso... en primer lugar vamos a ir a explicarle lo sucedido a los reyes o bueno yo

se los explicare, en segundo lugar voy a conseguir un lugar en el cual podamos dormir, no creo que lo mas indicado

sea aburar de la amabilidad de los reyes y menos después de lo que les contare y tercero voy a buscar una

solución a todo este problema con nuestra madre, tengo la sensación de que esto no va a acabar aquí...

- no hermano, no te dejare solo... yo estaré a tu lado en todo esto...

- gracias hermanita... por cierto acerca de todo eso que le dijiste a mama

- ¿oh? ¿como cuanto escuchaste?

- desde que te amenazo

- ah no quería que te enteraras así

- no importa pequeña, de todos modos yo ya tenia mis sospechas... ahora ¿podrías contarme todo

lo que sabes de lo que ella a hecho? incluyendo lo de nuestro padre

esta le contó todo lo que sabia, le contó como había presenciado la muerte de su padre, como poco

a poco mientras iba creciendo había descubierto todas sus fechorías...

mientras su hermano escuchaba aquello apretaba los puños, su madre había hecho que su hermana

sufriera mucho y lo había utilizado como si fuese un objeto no dejaría que siguiese así

tenia que detenerla y lo haría...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**muajajajaja...**

**¿y ahora que pasara?**

**¿que creen?**

**¿Hizashii lograra detener a su madre?**

**¡comenten!**

**recuerden que depende de sus comentarios el rumbo que tome la historia...**

**bien aquí se despide yami no ojo...**

**sayonara...**


	10. Capitulo 10 cambio de bando

**Capítulo 10: cambio de bando**

* * *

Al llegar al palacio los jóvenes fueron recibidos al instante llenándolos de preguntas sobre que fue lo que paso

y entre ellos por supuesto estaba Ryu...

- ¿entonces que te paso?

- ah es una larga historia, pero creo que para escucharla deberíamos ir a buscar a sus padres

después de buscarlos los hermanos empezaron a contar la historia de lo sucedido con lujo de detalles

resulta que justo después de que los hermanos vieron el cuerpo ensangrentado de su padre

Mai empezó desde ese mismo día a entrenar y a llenar de rencor a Hizashii para

que se ensuciara las manos por ella, durante mucho tiempo lo entreno con duras batallas de las cuales

aun tenia las cicatrices en su cuerpo, le había recordado día tras día y descrito lo ocurrido con

todo lo inimaginable el asesinato de su querido padre llenándolo de mas dolor que de ira,

pero que sin embargo le seguía obedeciendo por por el hecho de que era su madre y por mas que fuera

el la amaba y la quería... otra razón por la que había decidido obedecerla era por su hermana

su madre y ella nunca habían tenido una buena relación, incluso desde que su padre estaba vivo

y por lo cual el había tenido que interceder por ella para que Mai no le diera sus "castigos"

incluso recibiéndolos de vez en cuando el en su lugar...

simultáneamente Youma había callado durante todo ese tiempo lo ocurrido ya que quería buscar la

manera de escapar de allí con su hermano pero las cosas se complicaron y no pudo

advertirle a su hermano pues las cosas se habían enredado mucho y su madre

lo tenia vigilado en todo momento...

mientras los reyes escuchaban el relato se encontraban impresionados

Zuko estaba lleno de rabia, primero con el joven por el hecho de haber querido hacerles daño pero esa

rabia disminuía junto al hecho de que Mai utilizara a sus hijos de esa manera tan monstruosa

y es que ¡por favor! ¡eran sus hijos! ¡sus hijos! y es que digo no es que fuera aceptable

pero si hasta cierto grado entendible el que quiera vengarse de el y hasta de su familia pero

¿utilizar a sus hijos? ¿y de esa forma? realmente Mai era peor de lo que se imaginaban...

por su parte Mizuki se encontraba con el corazón en la boca...

esos chicos habían sufrido mucho y todo por esa mujer que años atrás había querido acecinar,

aunque no le tenia rencor no aceptaba sus acciones y estaba dispuesta a tomar cartas en el asunto...

también les habían contado que ella había perdido sus habilidades fuego control y que por eso lo habia enviado

a comprar aquellos ingredientes de la otra vez ya que había descubierto una manera para poderlos recuperar

pero aun le faltaba un ingrediente del cual Hizashii se encargo de destruir cuando iban de camino para el palacio

y que era seguro que no encontraría otro ya que era una piedra de sulfato de sodio de la cual solo

se hallaba una en el reino...

- sus majestades yo... estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo que ustedes me impon... -no termino

de decir la frase ya que Mizuki le había rodeado con sus brazos dándole un

cálido abrazo como el que solo una madre sabe dar...

- tranquilo pequeño de ahora en adelante todo estará bien, tu y tu hermana estarán a salvo... -le

dijo esta aun abrazándolo

entonces y sin darse cuenta Hizashii había empezado a derramar algunas lagrimas

- hijo aunque tus acciones no fueron las mas correctas no te impondremos ningún castigo, tu y tu hermana

ya han pasado por mucho y lo que en mi opinión respecta es que necesitan ayuda

y comenzar de nuevo y nosotros estaremos aquí para tenderles la mano... -esta vez el que hablo fue zuko

- gracias... -atino a decir

- Hizashii cuentas conmigo eh -hasta a Ryu se le había ablandado el corazón, aunque aun seguiría con

la guardia en alto estaba dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda,

eso era algo que había aprendido de su madre

- Youma, Hizashii... -dijo Natsuki al tiempo que los abrazaba- quiero que sepan que siempre estaré a su lado

no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré junto a ustedes

- Natsuki... -dijo Hizashii en un susurro

Youma se dio cuenta de la mirada tan cálida que su hermano mayo le dirigía a la chica

entonces esta se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de su hermano

- chicos ¿tienen algún lugar a donde quedarse? -pregunto Hikari

- pues la verdad después de terminar de contarles todo pensaba ir a buscar alguna posada, yo no quería

abusar de su amabilidad y menos después de esto

- joven tu y tu hermana son bienvenidos acá, a pesar de lo sucedido ustedes no tienen la culpa

y lo cierto es que ni siquiera deberían de haberlos involucrado en esto... -le dijo Iroh con la intención de calmarlo

- pero...

- pero nada ¿por que los hombres tienen que ser tan obstinados? -comento Hikari para el asombro de todos

haciendo que Zuko se quedara con la boca abierta literalmente

- Hi... ka... ri... -dijo su padre

- su hermano tenia los ojos como platos, no podía articular palabra ¿a que se debía eso que acababa de decir?

por su parte Mizuki, Natsuki, Azula, Umi, y la vieron con mirada cómplice mientras reían disimuladamente...

- bueno creo que es mejor que les asignemos sus habitaciones, mañana podrán ordenar mejor sus cosas

pero hoy tienen que descansar... -dijo Ozai

- es cierto, chicos yo los llevare a sus habitaciones vengan... -dijo Ursa

estos fueron detrás de ella desapareciendo por uno de los pasillos

mientras que una duda invadía la cabeza de todos ¿como encontrarían a Mai? por que era

seguro que ya no estaría en el mismo lugar...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**¿que creen que pasara?**

**¿atraparan a Mai?**

**¿que fue lo que le sucedió a Hikari?**

**¿Hizashii se dará cuenta de lo que en realidad es ese calor de su corazón?**

**¿algún día dejare de hacer estas preguntas?**

**¡no se pierdan todas las respuestas a están y otras preguntas mas en el próximo episodio**

**a la misma hora, en el mismo cana!**

**marketing amigos puro marketing...**

**espero sus comentarios...**

**sayonara...**


	11. Capitulo 11 confesiones

**¡wow! ¿ya vamos por el capitulo 11? que rápido... y pensar que ya nos estamos acercando al final...**

**aquí**** se los dejo...**

**capitulo 11: confesiones**

* * *

Era ya de noche y todo el palacio se hallaba inmerso en la oscuridad

en su habitación Youma trataba de dormir pero al tener de nuevo aquella pesadilla por no decir recuerdo

se despertó de golpe, realmente tendría que trabajar en eso si quería poder conciliar el sueño algún día,

entonces escucho un ruido proveniente de la habitación de su hermano lo cual la

extraño y decidió salir a investigar...

indiscutiblemente era el, su hermano, saliendo de su cuarto emprendiendo el rumbo por los pasillos,

entonces ella decidió seguirlo, llego hasta los jardines y allí se sentó bajo un árbol

con la cabeza gacha, cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos y empezó a sollozar,

parecía tan pequeño, tan indefenso, tan vulnerable... ¡y resulta que el siempre fue el que la había consolado!

ella nunca lo vio llorar, siempre lo vio como a su héroe, un chico fuerte y valiente, que siempre la defendió

de su madre -valla ironía ¿no?- y ahora verlo ahí llorando, solo, desvalido...

¿cuantas veces no habrá llorado así antes?

lentamente Youma se le acerco para no asustarlo y lo rodeo con sus brazos

apoyando su cabeza en su pecho -la cabeza de el- este a sentir el abrazo lo devolvió y así duraron un largo rato...

.

simultáneamente en la habitación de Hikari...

.

"Toc, toc, toc ..."

- ¡ah! ¿quien es? -decía esta mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba rumbo a la puerta para abrirla- ¡son las

tres de la mañana así que el que sea mas le vale que tenga una muy buena excusa para molestarme

a esta hora por que sino le pateare el...! -detuvo la barbaridad que iba a decir cuando abrió la

puerta y vio quien era- Natsuki ¿que haces aquí? ¿y a esta hora?

- valla Hikari me sorprende la manera tan refinada que tienes de hablar como

princesa -dijo mientras entraba a la alcoba de su hermana

- bah -dijo la aludida totalmente roja por la reprimenda- sabes que yo no soy un durazno en almíbar

- pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas...

- Natsuki ¿por que no mejor me dices el por que me despertaste? por que sinceramente no creo que aya sido

para venirme corregir la manera de hablar ¿o me equivoco?

- bueno... no te equivocas

- entonces habla por que sabes que cuando tengo me despiertan antes de la hora me pongo de mal humor

- si ya lo pude notar por aquella amenaza me pregunto ¿cual seria el final de aquella oración?

- Natsuki mejor empieza a hablar si no quieres que te saque de mi habitación...

- bien... bien... veras lo que pasa es que a todos nos dejo extrañados lo que dijiste anoche en el salón

- ¿extrañados? ¿y que fue lo que dije?

- sabes bien que fue lo que dijiste, lo de los hombres...

- ah ya eso ¿y por que?

- pues es que la manera en que lo dijiste...

- ¿y como lo dije?

- pues como si eso fuera a causa de un hombre en especifico...

- Natsuki no se que estará pasando por esa cabeza loca tuya pero sea lo que sea no es eso

- ¡oh vamos Hikari! acéptalo tu también eres una mujer y también te puedes enamorar

- en primer lugar claro que se que soy una mujer digo eso es una cosa que se desde que nací y segundo

sabes que yo no caigo en esas babosadas del "amor" en las que tu, Sora y el resto de las chicas están metidas

- ¡Hikari! ¿y entonces que hay de Hotaru?

- el no me gusta

a Natsuki le viene una idea a la cabeza

- mmm... que lastima creo que entonces tendré que confirmarle aquella chica que Hotaru esta disponible...

- ¡¿que?! ¡¿que chica?! ¡ni se te ocurra Natsuki por que Hotaru no esta...!

- ¡aja! ¡lo sabia!

Hikari estaba totalmente roja, era tanto así que el fuego parecía pálido estando a su lado

- ¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta! ¡Te ...! -Hikari Le tapa la boca

- cállate que vas a despertar a todo el palacio

- Admita que te gusta Hotaru

- ¿que yo no?

- Hikari ...

.

en los jardines...

.

Hizashii ya había logrado calmarse de su llanto, seguía abrazado a su hermana y esta de el

hasta que después de un rato ella hablo

- Hizashii si se siente enfermo por qué no me Fuiste buscabas?

- Youma yo no quería preocuparte...

- ¿preocuparme? Hizashii eres mi hermano, tu siempre me has protegido y cuidado do todo y de todos...

- y por eso mismo es que no podía ir a llorar en frente tuyo no podía preocuparte

- ¡Hizashii! no puedo creer que seas tan terco... -dijo masajeandose las sienes- pero a todas

estas... ¿por que llorabas?

- ¿ah? ah no, no es nada...

- aja si y yo soy una maestra fuego eh, ahora si Hzashii dime de una vez por que es que andabas llorando

- Bien ... pobre Hikawa -murmuro

- ¿que dijiste?

- ¿yo? nada, nada...

- Hizashii ...

- Sí ¿?

- ayer cuando Natsuki te abraso

- ¿si? ¿que sucede con eso?

- hermano tu la amas ¿no es cierto?

este abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, esa era la razón por la que lloraba, en medio de la noche había tenido

una pesadilla en la que estaban ellos dos en una bella pradera, de repente el cielo se

nublaba y en frente de ellos aparecía su madre, el tomaba a Natsuki en brazos y se la llevaba cargada

mientras corría todo lo que podía pero Mai era muy veloz y de repente apareció en frente de ellos

atacándolos y llevándose a la chica con ella mientras el corría tratando de alcanzarla

pero de nada servia puesto a que cada vez la figura se iba haciendo menos visible y desapareciendo

todo a su alrededor, dejándolo en la oscuridad...

al acabar la pesadilla despertó con la respiración agitada, se levanto, salio de su habitación rumbo al

jardín y allí fue cuando empezó a llorar... no quería perderle, no quería, ni podía, la amaba y la protegería

hasta con su propia vida de ser necesario...

- si Youma la amo, no se como, no se cuando, no se en que momento, pero estoy totalmente enamorado de ella

Youma, la amo con mi vida y no dejare que nada le pase...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**¡taran! ¿que les pareció?**

**¿les gusto el capitulo de hoy?**

**¿les gusto la confesión de Hizashii?**

**¡oh! ¿y que les pareció la parte de Hikari?**

**dígame ****¡comentar!**

**bien hasta aquí me despido...**

**sayonara ...**


	12. Capitulo 12 la advertencia de Zuko

**¡perdón! se que debí haber escrito antes pero es que me agarro la gripe**

**y como dijo mi sobrino "andaba medio muerta" en cama...**

**solo les tengo la triste noticia de que este ya es el antepenúltimo capitulo...**

**así que aquí**** les dejo el episodio de hoy...**

**capitulo 12: la advertencia de Zuko**

* * *

Era de tarde ya y estaba cerca la hora del almuerzo habían pasado unas dos semanas y todo había estado en

calma... una extraña calma...

el día de hoy iban a hacer un almuerzo en el jardín en el cual se reuniría la vieja pandilla

estaban todos riendo cuando llegaron los mas jóvenes mientras corrían y reían...

- ¡Sora espérame! -grito Ryu corriendo detrás de ella

- ¡jajaja no tendrás que atraparme!

- Youma ¿quieres ir por un jugo?

- claro Hikawa -contesto ella con un leve sonrojo mientras se alejaban del grupo para ir a una de las mesas en

donde se encontraban Katara, Toph y Suki

- ah estoy agotado... -dijo Hizashii

- yo igual, ¿quieres sentarte?

- claro... espérame aquí voy a buscarte un poco de agua... -le dijo mientras ella se sentaba en la grama

por otro lado Hikari observaba la escena

- Bah, pero asco ...

- ¿que sucede hija?

- ¿Ah, sí? ah en nada ...

- ¿Seguro?

- ah es solo que no se como puedo entender como es que pueden ser tan melosos ¿acaso no se cansan de eso?

- Ah es ...

- ¿que?

- tu hermana me contó algo sobre Hotaru

- ¡¿que?! ***Natsuki esta me las pagaras... *** -pensó- ¿q-que te dijo?

- algo sobre ustedes dos... ah estas creciendo hija mía

- papa...

- escucha yo confió en ti y se que si el se mete contigo eres capaz de hacerlo sufrir hasta la muerte...

Hikari sonrió con un aire de triunfo, no tanto por que su padre aceptara a Hotaru, sino por el hecho de que el

sabia y tenia en claro que ella era peligrosa y que si realmente lo deseaba podía hacer sufrir a cualquiera

por lo que nadie en ese o cualquier otro reino era lo suficientemente idiota como para provocarla y hacerla enojar...

- gracias padre -dijo aun con la sonrisa en su rostro- pero la que realmente me preocupa es Natsuki...

- ah -suspiro- lo se hija, créeme que lo se... ya hace un tiempo que me di cuenta de los sentimientos que ella

tiene por ese chico y por lo que he podido ver el también siente lo mismo...

- si papa yo también lo se desde hace tiempo pero ¿y si la lastima?

- jejeje... créeme Hikari si ese chico llega a hacerle daño a Natzuki o a siquiera pensarlo yo mismo lo mato...

aunque de todos modos no creo que sea conveniente hacer enojar a tu hermana siendo como es de idéntica a

tu madre a puedo imaginarme las consecuencias...

- ¿consecuencias? ¿a que te refieres con eso de que siendo idéntica a mama?

- créeme hija, tu hermana es igual a tu madre y siendo así entonces no es muy buena idea hacerla enojar

- aun no te entiendo...

- Hikari a tu madre nunca pero digo ¡nunca! la hagas enojar por que cuando eso sucede pasan cosas malas -dijo

Zuko mientras se ponía pálido como el papel

- ¡ja! ¿mama molesta? si claro... eso tendría que verlo ella es el ser mas apacible que he visto en mi vida

y nunca la he visto molesta...

- por suerte nunca la has visto así, yo solo una vez la he visto de esa manera... y da miedo, por eso nunca las

hagas molestar hija, te lo digo por tu bien...

- aja como digas, pero yo sigo sin creer que mama ...

no había terminado de decir la frase cuando Mizuki aparece detrás de ellos

- hola ¿de que están hablando?

- ¡Ahhh ...! -gritan Zuko a la Vez y Hikari

- nada cariño, nada...

- bien los espero en la mesa la comida ya esta por servirse, no se tarden... -dijo mientras se alejaba

- tienes razón papa, me retracto, mi mama si da miedo...

.

en otra parte...

.

una mujer corría escondiéndose por las pocas sombras que se hallaban en las calles de la nación del fuego,

desde que habían anunciado su escape habían redoblado la seguridad en la nación por lo que ya no podía

quedarse en un lugar fijo en el cual pasar la noche siquiera...

con cada paso que daba su ira iba aumentando, había perdido todo, a sus padres, al hombre que "amo",

su hogar, su posición social, sus hijos... todo, lo que según a su juicio había sido por culpa de aquella mujer

que ahora era la esposa del señor del fuego...

ya tenia un plan, lo iba a ejecutar y no le importaba lo que tuviese que sacrificar pero se vengaría, eso lo juraba,

iba a destruirlos, solo tenia que esperar un día y todo se llevaría a cabo, su venganza se ejecutaría...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**muajajajaja ...**

**¿que pasara?**

**¿Mai lograra su venganza?**

**¿lograran detenerla?**

**recuerden dejarme sus reviews me encantan sus opiniones**

**sin mas que decir aquí me despido...**

**sayonara ...**


	13. Capitulo 13 enfrentamiento

**bien este es el dramático penúltimo capitulo, espero les guste**

**capitulo 13: el enfrentamiento**

* * *

Era de tarde en el palacio, todo el mundo estaba en sus respectivas actividades

Hikawa y Youma habían ido a a ciudad a comprar algunas cosas, Hotaru y Hikari estaban en la sala

de entrenamiento del palacio en donde al poco tiempo fueron alcanzados por Heiwa y Umi...

.

.

.

en el comedor se encontraban Kino y Mizu los cuales se encontraban comiendo un par de tazones con ramen,

en el salón se hallaban Ryu, Sora, Akira y Niwa conversando sobre lo que harían mañana en la noche y entre

otras cosas las múltiples advertencias y amenazas de parte de Akira hacia su mejor amigo sobre que si le

llegaba a romper el corazón a su hermanita o a hacerle daño de alguna otra forma que lo mataría sin importarle

que fuese su mejor amigo y hermano -ya que los había descubierto besándose el día anterior- a lo cual Ryu solo

se limitaba a asentir a todo lo que le decía su amigo, mientras pensaba en como seria su futuro suegro cuando

se enterara de la situación... (pobre Ryu en lo que Aang se entere lo mata XD)

.

.

.

por su parte los adultos estaban en la biblioteca conversando y rememorando las grandes aventuras que

tuvieron en su juventud...

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Miroku, Toph, Shun, Azula, Zuko y Mizuki, e inclusó Ozai y Ursa Reian

de las locuras que habían hecho de jóvenes mientras comían varios postres que habían

preparado durante la tarde de ese día...

.

.

.

por otro lado estaban Hizashii y Natsuki los cuales se encontraban en un balcón uno de

los pasillos de los últimos pisos, admirando la belleza del atardecer que se presentaba frente a sus ojos

con sus leves rayos de color anaranjados, rojizos, violetas y dorados iluminaban sus rostros,

todo esto sin imaginarse que algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder...

.

.

.

en un punto a las afueras del palacio, se hallaba una mujer con una capa de color marrón que le cubría

el rostro, en una mano levaba una antorcha mientras que en la otra portaba una daga...

sigilosamente se deslizo hasta entrar en el recinto y con la mano en la que tenia la antorcha empezó a prenderle

fuego a cuanta cosa se le pasara por enfrente, totalmente llena de rabia, vio con odio como su venganza

al fin se estaba llevando a cabo...

.

.

.

en el salón los jóvenes que se hallaban empezaron a sentir un leve olor a humo lo cual los alerto y mas aun

fue su angustia cuando vieron que las llamas se iban extendiendo hasta donde ellos se encontraban,

fue entonces que corrieron a alertarles a los demás sobre el incendio que se estaba llevando a cabo

para hacer una evacuación urgente del palacio...

las llamas se extendían rápidamente, invadiendo cuanto espacio se le presentara,

los chicos rápidamente lograron encontrar a Kino y Mizu, acto seguido fueron en busca de sus padres,

el fuego era muy rápido y ya había logrado invadir casi todo el palacio al poco tiempo Hotaru, Hikari, Heiwa y Umi

ya habían logrado alcanzarlos en el pasillo puesto a que ellos también habían salido en su búsqueda...

.

.

.

en las afueras del palacio Hikawa y Youma estaban de regreso después de haber comprado algunas cosas

en la ciudad, como ya había anochecido habían decidido que ya era hora de regresar por lo que al ya estar cerca

vieron como de la nada el palacio empezada a incendiarse

- ¡Oh no!

- ¡mi hermano!

- ¡rápido tenemos que ir a ayudarlos y a ver que es lo que ha sucedido!

en ese momento empezaron a correr en dirección al lugar, al llegar Youma pudo notar como una mujer

salia por la parte de atrás del palacio cuya figura pudo reconocer al instante...

- madre... -susurro

.

.

.

en una habitación se encontraba Hizashii con una Natsuki semiinconsciente en brazos tratando de escapar de las

llamaradas de fuego haciendo como podía algo de fuego control para alejarlo de ellos mas por la chica que por el

ya que esta se encontraba un poco deshidratada por la falta de humedad, aparte del hecho de que la falta

de oxigeno ya les estaba empezando a hacer daño a ambos, ya habían logrado atravesar gran parte del palacio

solo les faltaba llegar al salón principal y de allí ir al pasillo de a entrada y serian libres...

- no temas Natsuki yo te sacare de aquí, te lo prometo...

.

.

.

en la parte de afuera, en el jardín ya se encontraban todos recuperando el aire perdido,

desde la familia real y sus amigos hasta la servidumbre y los guardias de turno...

entonces fuerón a ver que todos estubiesen cuando notaron que todavia faltaban dos personas causando mas

así la angustia de dos mujeres en especial...

- Faltan Hizashii y Natsuki ... -dijo Aang angustiado

- ¡no! -grito Mizuki

- ¡no! -dijo Youma casi en un sollozo mientras era abrazad por Hikawa

- pronto saldrán de allí, tienen que salir... -dijo Hikari con esperanza en su voz contagiando a los demás de esta

- vamos Hizashii sal, por favor sal de allí... -murmuro Youma ya contagiada con aquella esperanza que emanaba

su amiga que tal y como su nombre lo decía eso es lo que ella irradiaba: luz

- si lo lograran, ellos van a salir... -dijo Hikari

y como si hubiese sido una respuesta a lo dicho por la chica o invocado por arte de magia allí frente a ellos

aparecieron mientras salían por las puertas del palacio que se encontraba en llamas a la vez que se derrumbaba

en ese momento a todos se les ilumino el rostro mientras corrían en dirección al lugar en donde ellos estaban

puesto a que Hizashii había caído de rodillas debido al agotamiento y a la falta de oxigeno

- ¡hermano! -dijo Youma con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¡mis niños...! -dijo Mizuki abrazándolos

Natsuki ya estaba logrando despertar

- ah ¿que paso?

- eh Natsuki vaya susto que nos dieron, casi hacen que a mama le de algo -dijo su gemela a modo de broma pero

con lagrimas en sus ojos color plata

- pero aun no entiendo ¿que fue lo que paso? -dijo Akira

- la culpable fue nuestra madre... -dijo Youma a modo de respuesta en casi un susurro

- ¡¿QUE?! -todos se habían quedado impactados ante lo dicho por la chica

- yo la vi, cuando llegamos al palacio vimos que se estaba empezando a incendiar y ya cuando estábamos

mas cerca vi a una mujer salir de aquí, yo... yo no le pero puedo asegurar que era ella,

la conozco lo suficiente como para asegurarlo...

cada uno tenia las emociones revueltas, la mayoría de los hombres -entre ellos Zuko, Ryu, Aagn y Akira- se

habían puesto totalmente pálidos mientras que las mujeres estaban impactadas,

Hizashii y Youma estaban dolidos, ya no por e hecho de que hubiese sido ella, sino por el hecho de haber tenido

la sensación de que podrían perder a alguno de los seres que amaban y claro por supuesto sin que no pudiera

faltar estaba Miizuki, ahora si que estaba molesta, esa mujer no solo había atentado en contra de

su familia sino que no conformándose con eso también había atacado a Hizashii y a Youma ¡sus hijos!

ya era suficiente e iba a ir por ella en este preciso instante

- ¿hacia adonde se fue? -pregunto con un cierto brillo peligroso en sus ojos

- ah Mizuki cálmate por favor... -dijo Zuko con una mezcla entre preocupación y miedo ya que

el ya reconocía esa mirada perfectamente

- Zuko... -dijo ella en un susurro mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el lo cual hizo que se quedara helado

(pobre, jamas le digas a una mujer que se calme, eso solo la altera mas, pobre idiota)

Youma presintiendo a donde vendría a parar esto decidió hablar ya que tenia la sensación de que si no

hablaba seria peor, ademas de que estaba de acuerdo en que tenían que hacer algo por detenerla

- se fue en dirección al bosque, hacia los peñascos...

- gracias pequeña...

entonces empezó a caminar hacia la dirección antes señalada, la misma en donde había tenido que pelear

años atrás para poder salvar su vida...

.

.

.

encima de una piedra se hallaba Mai admirando su obra maestra, a lo lejos se podía apreciar el como

las llamas consumían aquel palacio el cual pudo haber sido suyo de no haber sido por que Zuko abrió los ojos,

lo único es que ahora las llamas se habían extinguido en parte ya que hace poco

había empezado a llover...

ella ya sabia que era lo que iba a pasar, lo había planeado desde el principio, sabia que ellos lograrían salir de

allí, pero aun así quería saborear su sufrimiento, quería saber que estaban en dificultades,

quería saborear su dolor...

.

.

.

por el camino Mizuki estaba recordando paso a paso aquella pelea que tubo hace años,

desde aquel entonces no había tenido que pelear de nuevo, claro aparte de sus entrenamientos obligatorios

como dama del agua ya que tenia que estar preparada para defender a sus súbditos, a su familia e incluso a

ella misma de ser necesario y el momento había llegado, pero siendo sinceros la única vez que había peleado

fue en aquella batalla contra Mai, durante todo ese tiempo, en sus entrenamientos ella había practicado

junto a Katara la cual le había llegado a enseñar a utilizar la sangre control, claro que no planeaba utilizarlo

pero si llegaba a necesitarlo lo haría ya que justamente hoy era noche de luna llena...

.

.

.

lentamente Mai vio como alguien se le acercaba, persona la cual reconoció al instante...

- vaya Mizuki ya te estabas tardando...

- Mai, esta vez has llegado demasiado lejos...

- ja... ¿y quien lo dice? ¿tu? no lo creo...

- casi matas a tus hijos... -contesto con furia reflejada en sus ojos

- ellos me traicionaron...

- ¡¿como puedes ser tan semejantemente estúpida?! ¡son tus hijos! -le respondió ya alterada, explotando toda

esa furia que tenia contenida dentro de si...

- ¡eres una basura! tu no eres nadie como para decirme que es lo que hago mal y que es lo que no hago mal! -le

dijo Mai lanzando su primer ataque

así fue como empezaron a pelear, golpe contra golpe, Mai lanzaba sus lanzas y Mizuki las repelía y devolvía

el ataque el agua control, cada vez la lluvia se volvía mas intensa, casi no se podía ver nada mas que la

silueta de aquellas dos mujeres peleando, el suelo estaba resbaloso...

en un ataque de Mai estuvo muy cerca de apuñalar a Mizuki de no ser porque esta la paralizo controlando sus

músculos con la sangre control

- escúchame bien Mai yo no quiero pelear mas contigo, me tienes harta, sin embargo no pienso acabar contigo,

yo no soy como tu, yo no atento contra la vida de los demás, al contrario yo los respeto, respeto la vida,

el amor y las decisiones de cada quien, eso es algo que tu deberías aprender, no Mai yo no acabare contigo,

no me rebajare a tu nivel...

- eres una... ¡no puedes hacerme esto! ¡suéltame!

- ¿te das cuenta de que no estas en posición de hacer exigencias? Mai quiero que me escuches y lo hagas con

atención por que no lo pienso repetir, no acepto el hecho de que atacaras a mi familia, no acepto el

hecho de que atacaras a mis amigos, pero mucho menos acepto ni me cabe en la cabeza el hecho de que

atacaras a tus hijos, a tu propia sangre... ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que ellos te quieren a pesar de todo

lo que has hecho y de todo el daño causado? los lastimas Mai y eso a un hijo no se le hace...

Mai entonces la vio con odio, repentinamente hubo un ruido que las distrajo, lo cual causo que Mizuki soltara a

Mai de su agarre, al darse cuenta de ello esta aprovechándose de esto se abalanzo sobre Mizuki provocando

que ambas volviesen a la pelea a la vez que lo que había empezado como una simple lluvia se

había transformado en una gran y temible tormenta...

.

.

.

con los demás...

estos se encontraban siguiendo el rastro de las dos mujeres que se estaban enfrentando en ese momento,

la mayoría iba por tierra, Aang, Katara y Sokka habían ido a buscar a Appa por si acaso llegaban a necesitarlo,

los otros ya estaban llegando al lugar en donde estas estaban peleando y solo se limitaron a observar la

pelea pues sabían que lo mejor seria no interferir..

- ¡ya basta Mai! ¡tienes que parar!

- ¡jamas!

en ese momento estas cayeron al piso rodando mientras peleaban, solo que ahora Mizuki ya se había cansado

de pelear y discutir tanto y solo quería hacerla entrar en razón...

- ¡Mai ya basta de todo esto! ¡ya no quiero pelear contigo! ¡por favor...!

no había terminado de decir la frase cuando ambas resbalaron por un risco

- ¡ahhh! -gritaron ambas a la vez

Mizuki había alcanzado a aferrarse a una rema pero Mai no a lo cual la maestra agua la tomo de la mano

sosteniéndola como podía para evitar que cayera

- ¿ah? -dijo Mai sorprendida al ver que Mizuki la había ayudado- ¿por que lo has hecho?

- ¿a que te refieres?

- ¿por que me ayudaste? ¿por que no me dejaste caer?

- ya te lo dije Mai, yo no soy como tu, yo respeto la vida de los demás, el amor y las decisiones de cada quien

y como alguien que respeta la vida no podía dejar que murieras pudiendo yo hacer algo al respecto

entonces fue allí que Mai lo entendió, ¿como pudo ser tan estúpida? la mujer a la que ella había considerado su

enemiga ahora la estaba ayudando y le acababa de salvar la vida... ahora se daba cuenta de su error,

de su estúpido y patético error, su estúpida venganza era algo sin mínimo sentido, esa mujer a la que

había querido asesinar y destruir su felicidad, la misma que en este momento la estaba sosteniendo para evitarle

una caída la cual le causaría una muerte segura, era alguien bueno que no merecía todo ese odio que ella

había querido pagar y desquitar con ella, pero que tarde lo había entendido, era muy

lamentable pues ya era muy tarde...

- Mizuki suéltame... -dijo casi en un susurro

- ¿que? ¿estas loca Mai? ¿ni siquiera en un momento como este puedes dejar de pensar en pelear? ademas

si te suelto vas a caer y lo mas probable es que mueras

- no entiendes Mizuki, tienes que soltarme, si no lo haces tu también caerás, nos estamos resbalando y ademas

de eso esa rama esta cediendo, no va a resistir por mucho tiempo mas, si no me sueltas tu también caerás...

Mizuki abrió grandemente los ojos ¿realmente Mai estaba preocupándose por ella?

- no Mai no te soltare, ya abra alguna forma en que podamos salir de esta...

- Mizuki por favor tienes que hacerlo, tu tienes muchas cosas mas que perder que yo...

- no Mai por favor...

- perdóname por favor y dile a mis hijos que los amo... -entonces después de decir esto se soltó de la

mano de Mizuki cayendo al vació...

- ¡Mai! -grito Mizuki viendo como caía la nombrada siendo rodeada por esa espeluznante tormenta

entonces empezó a sentir como aquella rama termino de romperse cayendo esta también, cerrando los ojos

preparándose para el impacto el cual nunca, cuando los abrió estaba encima de los hombros de Appa,

siendo abrazada por Aang, Katara y por Sokka

cuando llegaron a la cima, ya los demás los estaban esperando y la lluvia estaba cediendo al fin

el primero en ir a su encuentro fue Zuko el cual la abrazo con desesperación, después de haber

sentido el miedo a poder perderla, luego de eso sus hijos fueron los que la abrazaron y ya después de eso

ella se dirigió hacia Hizashii y Youma los cuales la observaban mientras permanecían abrazados...

- Hizashii... Youma... yo... yo lo siento, yo quise ayudarla pero...

- no importa su majestad -la interrumpió Hizashii- nosotros lo presenciamos todo, ademas ella fue la que

causo todo esto desde un principio...

- Hizashii...

- ademas ella ya no tenia vuelta atrás, nuestra madre estaba enferma, quizás esto fue lo mejor... -siguió Youma

- Youma... -después de eso Mizuki los abrazo con fuerza, dándoles todo el amor que podía entregar- tengo

que darles un ultimo mensaje de parte de su madre... ella me pidió que les dijera que los ama, ella cambio,

al final pero cambio...

.

.

.

los días pasaron, los días se convirtieron en meses rápidamente los meses se volvieron un año

el palacio había sido reconstruido, ya todo era paz, la armonía había regresado al reino,

todo había vuelto por fin a la normalidad...

* * *

**Continuara...**

**uff... creo que este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito desde que estoy en faffction...**

**disculpen si me demore pero es que pase dos días escribiendo este capitulo...**

**y bueno... ¡ya tengo 19!**

**en fin, el final de esta serie lo voy a dejar a su elección, díganme que es lo que**

**les gustaría para el final...**

**todo depende de ustedes**

**ahora algunas notas**

**uno: el nombre Hikari en si realmente significa brillo pero puesto a que el brillo proviene**

**de la luz es por eso ****que elegí poner ese termino**

**dos: hay que recordar que la sangre control se considera la técnica mas avanzada, peligrosa y poderosa**

**del agua control por lo que Mizuki pudo haber acabado con Mai desde un principio pero sin embargo no lo hizo**

**y tres: también hay que tomar en cuenta que yo no tome en cuenta la legenda de Korra por lo que aquí el uso**

**de la sangre control no ha sido ilegalizada**

**y bueno ya aclarado todo esto me despido**

**sayonara...**


	14. Capitulo 14 hasta la eternidad

**T.T que triste... ya llegamos al final... ¡aunque estoy escribiendo un epilogo!**

**pero igual esto ya se acabo... ToT snif... snif... bueno creo que mejor les dejo el capitulo**

**capitulo 14: hasta la eternidad...**

* * *

Cuatro años después...

cuatro maravillosos años han pasado desde los sucesos de aquel trágico día...

todo ha sido maravilloso y lleno de esplendor...

hoy era un día muy especial para la mas joven de los príncipes, pues era el día de su boda...

.

.

.

la bella Natzuki estaba bajando las escaleras del palacio rumbo al jardín, todo estaba adornado con preciosas

flores, ella llevaba puesto el mismo vestido de novia que utilizo su madre el día de su boda y

lo cierto era que se veía hermosa...

al llegar al final de las escaleras tomo la mano de su padre quien la llevaba al lado del que dentro de poco

seria su esposo...

- Mi niña eres hermosa ...

- padre... -dijo mientras caminaban

- ¿sabes? creo que ahora se lo que sintió tu tío Aang cuando me entrego a tu madre

- jajaja

- mi princesa solo déjame decirte que lo que mas deseo es que seas feliz, pero si por algún motivo ese chico te

llega a lastimar de alguna forma puedes contar con que me quedare con las ganas de que

me den nietos y te quedaras viuda...

- ¡Papa!

- ¿que? -dijo inocentemente- ¿que tiene? sabes que solo te protejo

Natzuki resistió el impulso de golpearse con la palma de la mano en la cara, pronto llegaron al lugar en

el que el novio la estaba esperando

- Cuídala Hizashii que de lo contrario te matare

el pobre hombre soltó una risa nerviosa ( Hizashii ya tiene 23 años y Natzuki 20)

- tranquilo señor sabe que de ser necesario la protegeré hasta con mi vida... -le contesto al mismo tiempo que

veía a la mujer que amaba con todo el amor que podía profezarle

entonces la ceremonia empezó a la vez que la felicidad rodeaba el ambiente

Hotaru y Hikari estaban tomados de la mano, su boda se llevaría a cabo dentro de unos seis meses, después

de que el joven se armara de todo su valor y le pidiera matrimonio -lo cual estaba planeando desde hace un año

atrás pero siempre se acobardaba por lo que Hikari ya se estaba empezando a impacientar

Ryu y Sora se habían casado hacia dos años ya y adivinen que ¡ja! e día en que le pidió matrimonio ardió pues...

la nación del fuego...

**_Flash Back_**

- señor Aang... -dijo con una mezcla de temor y respeto

- ¿ah? dime Ryu y ¿por que me llamas señor? ¿acaso no soy tu tío?

- jaja... pues si ¿verdad? -risa nerviosa

- Dime qué decirme quería?

- pu-pu-pues -Sora estaba sentada a su lado- lo que pasa es que yo... yo quería pedirle

la mano de Sora en matrimonio

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡VEN ACÁ! -dijo mientras empezaba a correr detrás del joven

- ¡ahhhhh! -grito a la vez que salia corriendo cor la puerta

por las calles de la nación todos los aldeanos que los veían murmuraban

- debe ser la ya le pidió matrimonio

- pobre príncipe

- pobresito

- Espero que correr rápido

y cosas así por el estilo...

**_Fin flash Back_**

Hikawa y Youma estaban comprometidos y pasaban cada día con la mayor felicidad posible...

Zuko y Mizuki veían todo con alegría y nostalgia...

- ¿recuerdas el día de nuestra boda? -pregunto Zuko

- si, fue maravilloso ¿y recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?

- ¿como no recordarlo? si ese es uno de los días mas felices de mi vida -sonrió y le

dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

- te amo Zuko, no tienes idea de cuanto...

pronto la ceremonia termino con las palabras de Iroh

- yo los declaro marido y mujer, saluden todos a os próximos emperador del sol Hizashii y emperatriz de la luna

Natsuki, reyes del día y la noche

todos aplaudieron con felicidad, ellos serian los que portarían aquellos títulos, mientras que Hotaru y Hikari

serian los guardianes del fuego y Ryu y Sora pronto serian los nuevos señor del fuego y dama del aire -ya que

Sora es maestra aire- estos últimos aun no estaban en el cargo puesto a que los padres del chico creyeron

prudente que esperaran primero a manejar su matrimonio para así poder aprender a manejar el resto de la nación

- ¡vivan los novios! ¡viva! -gritaban todos

- ¿Sabes Hizashii? te amo, te amo con mi vida y con todo mi ser...

- y yo a ti Natsuki, tu fuiste quien me salvo, quien me cambio, te amo y te amare hasta la eternidad...

* * *

**y ... fin**

**bueno no, aun falta el epilogo pero bueno ToT**

**snif, snif... ¿que les pareció? ¿les gusto?**

**bien en el epilogo anunciare cual sera mi próximo fic así que hasta luego y**

**sayonara ...**


	15. capitulo 15 epilogo

**ahora si, el final de el final, en este capitulo me inspire cuando mi mama estaba escuchando música en la**

**radio (con un CD) y llego la canción de Christian Castro: Azul (cuando**

**el todavía no había enloquecido según mi opinión) y luego busque también la canción de Enrique Iglesias:**

**Nunca te olvidare, si escuchan esas canciones mientras leen se darán cuenta de que son perfectas, no**

**solo ****para esta serie sino también para la de: Enseñándote a querer, aunque la de nunca te olvidare**

**es mas acoplable para este capitulo, pero aun así espero que las oigan mientras**

**que leen, espero que lo disfruten**

**Epílogo**

* * *

1000 años después...

- Zuko baja ya que llegaras tarde a la escuela...

- O voy

- ¡Zuko idiota apúrate que no quiero que me castiguen por tu culpa!

- ¡ya voy Azula!

- ¡nada de voy! ¡Baja!

un joven de unos 17 años bajaba las escaleras de un gran palacio del que salio a lado de su joven hermana,

tenia cabello negro un poco desalineado, piel blanca como la leche y ojos color ámbar,

ellos a pesar de tener el legado de la sangre azul iban a una escuela común, para así aprender a ser humildes

tradición que se había impuesto siglos atrás...

.

.

.

En otra parte se hallaba una chica de al menos 15 años se hallaba preparándose para ir a clases

- ¡hija apúrate o llegaras tarde!

- lo se mama, ya estoy lista...

- cuídate pequeña -le dijo su madre

- Claro mama

ella tenia el cabello de color negro, hasta la cintura, piel morena y ojos color plata, después de unos minutos

mas se fue rumbo a su nueva escuela, era su primer día de clases y sabia que muchas cosas emocionantes

pasarían desde el día en el que se mudo con su familia a la nación del fuego

.

.

.

- ¡Zuko apúrate Rápido!

- ¡ya voy Azula corre!

- ¡eso es lo que yo te digo a ti tonto!

- ¡ya lo se... -no completo lo que estaba diciendo ya que choco con alguien lo cual hizo que ambos cayeran al

suelo mientras su hermana seguía corriendo sin darse cuenta de que su hermano mayor se había quedado atrás

- ah mi cabeza... -dijo una chica

- ¿oh? lo siento -la ayuda a levantarse- ¿te encuentras bien?

- si gracias

- parece que eres nueva, mi nombre es Zuko... príncipe Zuko de la nación del fuego

ella da una leve, suave y encantadora sonrisa

- ¿como la historia de los reyes que se amaron a pesar se las circunstancias y la diferencias de sus elementos?

- jeje si así es, de echo ellos fueron mis antepasados

- bueno déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Mizuki, princesa Mizuki de la tribu agua suroeste

una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos chicos, por alguna razón ambos se sentían cómodos uno

al lado del otro, como si ya se conocieran de alguna otra parte, pero no sabían de donde,

en ese momento llego la hermana del chico

- ¡Zuko! ¡¿que haces aquí tonto?! ¡vamos a...! -se callo al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica- ah hola...

- hola -dijo sonriente

- Eh Mizuki ella es mi hermana Azula, Azula ella es Mizuki

- mucho gusto

- igual, el gusto es mio

- Zuko ¡vamos a llegar tarde! -volvió a gritarle a su hermano como si nada, parece que ya era una costumbre

en ese momento sonó la timbre (o la campana) del colegio provocando que los tres chicos se sobresaltaran

- ¡te lo dije! -grito Azula mientras corrían

Zuko y Mizuki iban detrás de ella mientras reían

si definitivamente de ahora en adelante muchas cosas les aguardarían a esos dos

y sin duda alguna esto solo seria un nuevo comienzo...

.

.

.

**En Japón existe una creencia acerca del amor que versa así:**

**"Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse a pesar del tiempo,**

**del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias. El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca ****podrá**** romperse..."**

* * *

**Fin**

**¿les gusto?**

**¿que les pareció?**

**¿verdad que las canciones que les mencione van acorde a la serie y al epilogo?**

**espero lo hallan disfrutado**

**ahora es momento de unos breves anuncios:**

**bien, como ya deben saber, tengo por costumbre que apenas termino una serie comienzo otra y**

**la nueva en este caso es de Pucca la cual he titulado "por un error ¡Pucca perdóname!" de la cual ya subí el**

**primer capitulo y pueden buscarla en pi perfil y de una vez aprovecho para hacerles una invitación a**

**leer mi otro fic el cual es de Inuyasha que se llama "el regreso de la perla de shikon"**

**bien siendo esto todo me despido**

**sayonara ...**


End file.
